charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Innocents Lost
Innocents Lost is the 3rd issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary Someone… or something is hunting down the innocents that have been saved by the Charmed Ones and murdering them in cold blood. As Piper, Phoebe and Paige race to save the remaining innocents, the forces of the underworld continue to gather the last remaining ingredients that will complete the ritual that will bring back the greatest foe the Charmed Ones have ever faced. An enemy so powerful not even the Power of Three may be able to stop it from destroying everyone. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Coop Halliwell *Henry Mitchell Returning *Guardians of the Hollow *Neena *Hogan *The Source of All Evil *Tyler Michaels *Max Franklin Introduced * Mika * Romeo and Juliet * William Shakespeare *Dark Priest Mentioned * Owen Grant * Marcy Steadwell * Beth Whittlesey * Morris Family * Billie Jenkins * Penny Halliwell * Elise Rothman Magical Notes Powers Used *'Orbing' - Type of Teleportation used by Paige Matthews. *'Empathy' - Used by Phoebe to feel Romeo and Juliet's love for each other. *'Blinking' - Type of Teleportation used by Hogan. *'Pyrokinesis' - Used by Tyler Michaels to set his house on fire. *'Molecular Combustion' - Used by Piper Halliwell to blow up three demons. *'Energy Blast' - Used by Demonic Servant to attack Paige, Tyler and Piper. *'Orb Shield' - Used by Paige to protect herself, Tyler and Piper. Appendices .]] Once a Mortal... :Once a mortal ::is touched ::by evil :the demon :influence ::can remain :::inside :revealing itself ::again in ::death Rituals To Revive the Source of all Evil :Ingredients: ::Blood of the innocents ::Soil of the Ancient Burial Ground :Spell: ::Borne from the Earth of the Underworld ::Bound with the soil of the Ancient Burial Ground ::Anointed by the blood of the innocent ::Arise ::Arise and Reawaken ::The Source of all Evil Notes and Trivia * Raven Gregory confirmed that the person on the cover is Tyler Michaels. * Paul Ruditis explained the title: Innocents Lost is a play on the idea of a "loss of innocence". * This will be the last Charmed book that Raven Gregory will work on. However, he'll still be around for Paul Ruditis whenever he needs help. * This issue's limited cover is the only one to feature Shannen Doherty. Part of her season 2 promo picture can be seen in the upper right-hand corner. However, this does not hint at Prue returning to the Charmedverse, Paul Ruditis tweeted back to a fan "I suspect the cover was just meant as a keepsake. I didn't see it till it was online". * This issue's limited cover also features the Cover A by David Seidman, visible on the left. * This issue features the first original comic Book of Shadows entry. * This is the first issue to feature scrying. * Billie Jenkins, Darryl Morris and his family were mentioned in this issue. However, they don't appear. * It's revealed that Beth Whittlesey, featured in the episode Is There a Woogy in the House?, is one of the many innocents that has gone missing. * It is also revealed that past innocents, Owen Grant, seen in She's a Man, Baby, a Man! and Marcy Steadwell, seen in Ms. Hellfire, are now dead. * Tyler Michaels' drawing is based on what Alex Black'' (who played Tyler) looks like now. * Phoebe regains her Empathy power in this issue. * According to Piper, Billie now lives in Los Angeles. * We learn that Paige is able to make an orb-based protection shield. * This issue marks the beginning of the fifth time that the sisters will have to face the Source of All Evil. * When Phoebe enters the Manor after work, Tyler is reading THE WAKING, a comic book written by Raven Gregory. * This issue marks the first time that Phoebe thinks about writing a book, which she will do in the future. * The page that Grams guides Piper to was originally written in a justified paragraph of 6 lines. It was later changed. * Tyler, in the show, appeared in the episode titled "Lost and Bound". Coincidentally, the issue's title of his return also has the word "lost" in its title "Innocents Lost". * The innocent listening to the iPod when Phoebe enters the Manor is Max Franklin from episode Secrets and Guys. . ** Paul Ruditis confirmed it's him: "''The guy is Max Franklin. The others are unidentified. You'll see more Innocents in #4, but they're generic Innocents. Don't bother trying to identify them." * Paul Ruditis says that the similarities between the box in which the Ancient Burial Soil was collected and the box of the Hollow as an unfortunate coincidence. * Tyler uses his power in this episode, but when he first appeared, he drank a binding potion. It is revealed that if a person is in great danger or experiencing large sums of emotion, their power can return to the surface. * Paige's appearance is based on an episode still from the episode Extreme Makeover: World Edition. * This is the first issue where Leo doesn't appear. Charmed-Still712 005.jpg Gallery Sketches charmed_3_pages_2_and_3_by_tarzman-d303cfo.jpg innocents-lost-preview1.jpg innocents-lost-preview2.jpg innocents-lost-preview3.jpg innocents-lost-preview4.jpg issue 3 3.jpg Previews Comic_Issue_3_Prev_2.jpg|Piper is scrying Comic_Issue_3_Prev_3.jpg|for missing innocents Comic_Issue_3_Prev_4.jpg|and informs Paige Comic_Issue_3_Prev_5.jpg|Piper and Paige orb into Tyler's house, which is on fire Comic_Issue_3_Prev_6.jpg.jpg|Piper and Paige in the attic (old version) Comic_Issue_3_Prev_7.jpg.jpg|Piper and Paige fight a demon and save Tyler Charmed-Comics2.jpg|Coop explaining to Phoebe who are the lovers Covers Charmed_Comic_Issue_3.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Charmed_Comic_Issue_3_Shasteen.jpg|Cover B - Tony Shasteen Comic_Issue_3_Cover_B_2.jpg| Charmed Comic Issue 3 NYCC Exclusive.jpg|Cover C - New York Comic Con Exclusive cover, Limited to 500 Copies Other I2 - Inner Cover A.jpg|Charmed Issue #3 ad found in Issue #2 External Links Reviews * Kittyspryde *TFAW *Adam Reisinger Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1